This application is in request for partial support of the 12th Proteases in Hemostasis and Vascular Biology conference to be held June 7-12, 2015 at the Keystone Conference Center in Colorado under the auspices of the Summer Research Conference program of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). While originally conceived with a focus on thrombin structure and function in the context of hemostasis, newly discovered functions of proteases, their receptors, inhibitors and substrates in a diverse spectrum of normal and pathologic biological processes have greatly expanded the scope of this conference. Due to its specific, yet integrating theme, this meeting enjoys high international reputation as a forum for cutting-edge basic and translational research in hemostasis, vascular cell signaling, barrier function, embryonic development, bacterial virulence/host defense, the links between inflammation and cardiovascular disease, neuroinflammation/stroke, and autoimmune pathologies. The speakers/discussion leaders for the 2015 conference include a vibrant, scientifically diverse, yet demographically inclusive mix of premiere established investigators and outstanding young scientists. The preliminary program currently includes keynote addresses regarding emerging technologies and challenges and specific sessions devoted to (1) mechanisms and therapeutic approaches in hemostasis, (2) platelet and endothelial biology, (3) mechanisms of protease signaling, (4) innate immunity and host defense, (5) complement and coagulation effects on hematopoiesis, (6) autoimmunity, (7) proteases in development, (8) protease targets in neurobiology and neuroinflammation, and (9) novel concepts in hemostasis / thrombosis As in past conferences, the organizers will in particular promote participation of women and minorities, facilitate attendance by junior faculty, students, postdoctoral fellows and individuals with physical disabilities, ensure ample opportunities for mentored counseling of career and research opportunities, and provide for an atmosphere that is fully conducive to an open, intimate, balanced, highly-interactive and synergistic exchange of scientific knowledge.